


Art for Mild as a Rabbit, Wild as a Hare

by weaselett



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Art, Community: smallfandombang, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: Cover art and scene illustrations for Harvey King's Small Fandom Big Bang story, 'Mild as a Rabbit, Wild as a Hare' - http://archiveofourown.org/works/10753212





	Art for Mild as a Rabbit, Wild as a Hare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harvey_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvey_King/gifts).



> Last image is the characters sleeping in a heap - so I've listed this as teen just in case.

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmIitLLVj)

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnw2ide0j)

[](https://imageshack.com/i/potgszSPj)

-

[](https://imageshack.com/i/po1E7U82j)

[](https://imageshack.com/i/poJncgkhj)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mild as a Rabbit, Wild as a Hare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753212) by [Harvey_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvey_King/pseuds/Harvey_King)




End file.
